rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Acedia
Acedia is a miscellaneous character, played by Sam Baron. Stats 50 EXP Unassigned Basics Name Acedia. “Sloth” in Latin, also means iridescent blue to green. Species Cherry Blossom Florus – There is a crown of flowers on her head, they’re cherry blossoms but become leaves for most of the year. Gender Female. Intersex with both male and female parts and no breasts. Backstory So… there were some… townspeople? Five of them… they all had greenery involving semblances… They wanted to make an everlasting cherry blossom tree as a birthday gift for the young bat mistress… Since cherry blossoms are beautiful or something… Thing is with life manipulation, it can lead to … odd things? And they were being kind of weird too… Like having sex all together to amplify their life giving qualities. And this was just for a tree? Or something… But the tree was materialized, and because of all the reproductive/sexual as well as aura activity involving the tree, the tree, well mom to Acedia, was fully sentient and able to produce a living creature with all the energy, a florus. Acedia was found tangled within the roots of the tree and grass fully formed to appear as an adult though young still and completely naked. Thing is… seeing a somewhat of a mythical naked creature next to something that was supposed to be holy, especially for these horny bastards, kind of turned them on? So yeah, the florus’s first memory was being gang banged by these people and became their prostitute. So that was fun. Not really… The tree kind of lost a lot of its sentient qualities through this so it could not communicate or grow in power from the townspeople. But it was there for the florus to talk to. So that’s a thing. Thing is… the florus didn’t really care, didn’t find anything pleasurable or really care about what she was being used for. She didn’t care about living, she didn’t care enough to die. She was just… there. Not a care in the world. No one even seemed to give too much attention to the fact that she was florus, kind of just accepting her existence. So, like, if they didn’t care why should she? Oh that’s right, she didn’t. Care. She stuck around her mother mostly, but honestly didn’t care where she was as long as she could relax and do nothing. The florus was also incredibly reproductive for a florus. Every time she had sex while her flowers were blooming, or rather someone would have sex with her she never had sex with anyone herself, the flower would become a small cherry. If planted, could grow into a partially sentient tree. Well, it hasn’t been that long so the trees are very small the ones that have grown. And seeds from those trees could make more. Was this starting to become a new species? Maybe eventually the trees would become more sentient and intelligent. Maybe what she was doing would throw off the system of life on this planet. Eh, who cares, she actually liked the trees and her mother, they would listen to her without having to talk. She hated talking.. She didn’t really care too much when she died or given a name. She didn’t have a name before, only called demeaning names by the townspeople who she cared nothing about. She was not affected at all by Vanagloria’s changes as she was returned to her body. She didn’t care her body was practically dead and unable to produce more cherries. The number there was enough. Having not to worry about having sex all the time, she focused on being closer to the plants as nature fueled her green crystal. And she didn’t have to really work to keep herself alive, she was already comfortable. All she had to do was tell travelers nearby since she was somewhat around the edge of the village where many cherry blossom trees grew now near the hotsprings that there were women and drinks for them inside. This was true. They never came back out. Eh, who cares, she was comfortable. Or would be if that fiery raven didn’t bother her all the time. She often pestered her into wearing clothes. She never wore anything otherwise, she never cared if people saw her body and she was dead now anyway so…. But the fire raven just wouldn’t stop bothering her, often dressing her in this frilly outfit and getting her to go outside with her at times. She would be uncomfortable about all this, if she cared. Personality Does this section really have to be filled at this point? It’s all kind of apparent… Lazy and apathetic. She loves relaxing and doing absolutely nothing. She doesn’t care for entertainment or anything at all actually. So why do so many want to have sex with her? Combat Weapon The bigger spider girl made her a weapon with some of the petals of the everlasting tree, it’s everlasting by the way because it’s always blossoming pink with the petals never dying. The petals were always falling to the ground though like in the anime and movies… Did that even make any sense? Oh well… she didn’t really care much to think about it. But those petals were wrapping and put into this spherical thing that she could control along with ribbons attached for disorienting the opponent. Since there were petals inside the sphere she can control its movements. As the leaves where part of her mother who would be able to somewhat “see” thing through the ball, she decided to paint on an eye on it. The ball can directly draw power from the mother tree and use her semblance which is hypnotism. Semblance She can control petals during the spring time when her branch is blossoming with cherry blossoms, but can control greenery throughout the rest of the year when the blossoms become leaves. Despite her being dead, as nature gives her life, it keeps the branch around her head alive. Her crystal is on her chest. Future Outlook Intended Career Doesn’t really care enough to put any thought into this. Character Development She kind of is who she is but may become more empathetic towards things that aren’t plants. She can somewhat connect emotionally to plants that aren’t part of the whole sentient cherry blossom thing as she can manipulate them with her semblance, but she needs to be more emotional to be more powerful. Goals Has never thought about this. Timeline/EXP Season 0.5 BST 4-1 A Flower Naked To the Eye - 50 EXP * Appears on the Shade premises Category:Characters